The genie
by Arabian theif
Summary: Ren shirahama has an afobia of girls, even if she herself is one of them. When she starts at Ouran she doesn't like the host club at all. Entertaining women would be like tourture for her. Sadly she causes a chain reaction that breaks a table, china, and a antique chair. Our wonderful shadowking decides to make her a slave to the host club, but even he doesn't know her secret. OCX?


**Hello fan fiction world. I got this idea after watching Aladdin when I had to babysit my cousin. I always liked the way that the people in that movie dressed and acted so I decided to incorporate that in this story with a situation slightly like Haruhi's, but different. I don't really know if Aladdin was Arabic or not, so if I'm wrong tell me and I'll fix it OK? Please enjoy, later chapters will be added probably once a week if not more, but since my sleeping patterns are WAY off I may have insomnia one night and write 3 chapters or I may be dead tired and get nothing done. Anyway Please Read & Review**

**Beep Beep Beep.**

**Beep beep beep.**

Why the fuck did I decide that getting an alarm clock from hades would make me get my ass to school on time,… probably because it could. Little did I know that getting up at 6:00am would make me regret buying the damn thing.

…So should have seen that coming.

**Beep beep beep**

Turning my head I glared in the general direction of the infernal device that woke me from a wonderful dream, just wishing that it would spontaneously combust. Sadly it didn't smoke or explode at all. Next time I go to the store I'm just going to have to buy that cute Winnie the Pooh clock that was just staring at me, begging to be taken home. Sighing I walked towards my dresser where I threw the alarm clock last night. Letting my abused ears find the whining thing.

Once I shut it up I decided to take out the battery for safety. Throwing the battery on to my already crowded vanity with pin-point accuracy my sleepy mind made me drag my ass into the shower for a good half hour with the water scalding hot. Letting my muscles relax under the warm torrent of water I went over my plans for today.

Stay under the radar, especially from fake blond bitches that want to make your life a living hell.

Speak as little as you can. Getting in conversation is not a good thing.

Get through classes with minimal shit happening.

Make sure you don't get caught with candy stuffed everywhere you can.

…DON'T FUCK UP!

I smiled to myself while getting out of my shower. The mirror was all fogged up so I wiped it with my hand before trying to get a brush through my toseled hair. After much pulling and yanking I was through with the hard part. Dividing my hair into three parts I slowly started braiding it, wishing that I had a penny for every time I did this. Looking at the end I noticed it went almost to my knees it had grown a lot in the last couple of months and I might have to cut it soon. Glancing back to my reflection I saw a girl with jet black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, not much to work with, but it would do.

Walking back into my room I rummaged in my closet before pulling out a pair of baggy, worn, jeans and a black shirt with the kingdom heart's kingdom key on it and throwing them on my bed. Going to my vanity I sat down before getting my bands to rap my chest with.

Just for your information I have an afobia of girls. They scare the SHIT out of me. They are mean spiteful things and I don't want anything to do with them. Lucky for me since my dad was Arabic I look like a guy with long hair. After I finished I pulled on my attire before slipping on a handmade chocker of mine. It was braided black ribbon with a bell hanging from it like a cat, thinking that I kinda looked like Nightmare I chuckled. I slipped on my watch and another necklace before rushing downstairs for some breakfast.

Looking through the pantry I found absolutely nothing. Not even a crumb, I really don't want to go grocery shopping. Sighing I decided that going without breakfast for one day wouldn't kill me. Turning towards the candy jar I saw a note.

Dear Ren,

Your father and I have gone on another honeymoon. 3 please take care of the house and don't forget to feed Nightmare. She is yours so don't let her starve. Good luck on your first day of school, and don't forget that even if we're not poor we're not rich either. Don't piss off the rich kids; they could probably kick us out of the country. We'll be back in about a month so try not to die while we're gone ok honey. We'll see you soon.

With love,

Mom and Dad

…YES, I have the house all to myself.

After tossing the letter I got a few fist fulls of candy and stuffed them in my pockets before grabbing my bag and locking the door on my way out. I slowly walked down the road not really paying attention to where I was walking while letting my mind wander. Before I knew it the twenty minute walk to get to school was over and I was looking up at the pink Barbie palace that would be my personal pit of hell for the next three years.

When I walked on campus a few things caught my eye. Firstly there were limos and BMW's and a bunch of other cars I couldn't even dream owning. Secondly the girls' uniform was piss yellow_. I am so glad the uniform wasn't required to come here. _And lastly that there was a rose maze to my left.

I hate roses. They have thorns and smell too strong. It may have been a pet peeve of mine but I would much rather have an iris garden than a rose garden. At least Irises don't have thorns. Deciding that enough time has been wasted and delaying the inevitable wasn't going to work, I resolutely walked toward the large doors that stood proudly open.

When I stepped inside I was astounded at what I found. There was a boy around my age with a sign reading, "Ren, shirahama." He was tall with blond hair and violet eyes, I could already tell he was gonna be weird. He couldn't seem to stand still, always fidgeting and squirming around. Behind him were some girls who were giggling, which just creped me out. My instincts were warning to be wary with this one and to only approach with extreme caution.

It's just too damn bad that I don't listen to them half the time. When he spotted me he nearly ran trying to get closer.

"Are you Ren?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, please come with me. I wanted to show the new commoner around this time."

_Commoner? What the hell, at least he didn't call me a peasant._

He put his arm around my shoulders and ushered me further into the building.

When we walked past the girls most of them had fainted and the few who were still standing were trying to hide their blushes without success. He kept asking questions like rapid fire and before I could even formulate an answer in my mind he had moved onto the next.

So there I was, being ushered along by some idiot blonde while wondering when I would get a moment to speak or let alone think. Getting lost in the labyrinth that my new hell on earth was, and wishing that Ouran Academy wasn't so disturbingly cheerful. Popping a candy into my mouth when the person I dubbed 'idiot' wasn't looking and cursing my mother and father mentally for making me take the scholarship for this fucked up school.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
